


Inkling of Love

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, Dahyun has tattoos, F/F, I don't know, It's DubChaeng, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Dahyun surprises Chaeyoung with her skin, that's now a canvas, for both the ink and Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Inkling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful work of art:  
> https://twitter.com/BRcauli/status/1216097921659285504?s=20

Dahyun sits in her room, waiting. Chaeyoung would be home soon. Dahyun checks herself once over, making sure her makeup is right and her hair looks nice.

Everything has to be perfect. Dahyun wants Chaeyoung to love her surprise.

It's been hard covering the new drawings on her skin for the past few days, especially when Dahyun just wants to share it with her baby beast who has tattoos of her own. But she figured holding it off and showing her this way would be better.

Dahyun lays down on her bed, pulling her large orange shirt down to cover the flower on her hip and upper thigh. She spends the time using her phone, scrolling endlessly through social media until she gets a text from Chaeyoung.

**I'm home.**

And a few beats later, the younger girl stumbles tiredly into the room.

"So much work today," Chaeyoung mumbles, laying face down on the bed. Dahyun gives a little laugh, putting her phone on the side table and moving to run her hand through Chaeyoung's short hair.

"I hope you aren't too tired," she says, quietly but not too quiet.

Chaeyoung looks up at her, a slightly confused look on her face. Dahyun places a soft kiss on her head before sitting back on her heels. Chaeyoung sits up across from Dahyun, trying to figure out the other girl's intentions.

"Chae. Remove my t-shirt."

Chaeyoung tilts her head, furrowing her eyebrows at Dahyun. But Dahyun just sits there, waiting for Chaeyoung to do as she asked.

"Dahyun, I don't think that's-" Chaeyoung started, only to be interrupted by Dahyun's hand grabbing her own. Dahyun guides Chaeyoung's hand to the hem of her shirt, tugging at the fabric for Chaeyoung to get the hint. "Are you sure?"

Dahyun nodded with a soft smile. Chaeyoung slowly pulled Dahyun's long shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side of the bed, revealing her matching black underwear and bra.

"Happy birthday, Chaegie," Dahyun said softly as Chaeyoung's eyes roamed her body, focusing in on her shoulder that now sport a tattoo of cherry blossoms.

"You got tattoos? When?" Chaeyoung asked. 

Dahyun didn't miss the way she gulped when her eyes followed the blossoms from her arm to her chest and collarbone.

"I got them a couple days ago, do you like them?"

Chaeyoung nodded frantically, scooting closer to Dahyun's body. Chaeyoung looks from the flowers on her shoulder to the one her hip, following down from her strong core and to slim waist to her thighs 

"You'r- they're beautiful," Chaeyoung stutters, hoping Dahyun didn't read into that as she looked back into Dahyun's eyes. "Did they hurt?"

"Yeah," Dahyun said, biting her bottom lip in memory of the pain from the needle.

It was innocent, she knew, but it drove Chaeyoung crazy. She couldn't fight the desire back anymore. 

Chaeyoung leaned towards Dahyun, pressing a kiss against the older girl's lips. The way Dahyun returned the kiss made Chaeyoung believe this was intention all along.

It didn't stop there.

By the end of the night, Dahyun's pale skin was marked by more than her new ink. And Chaeyoung was glad with her surprise.


End file.
